Clan Ironstout
|image= }} Clan Ironstout is a small brewing clan from Ironforge. The clan is young, only consisting of three generations of primarily traditional Bronzebeard brewers.Clan Ironstout - The Mead Hall Wiki History Founding of the Clan Delkas Ironstout is the patriarch of the clan. Born to a Wildhammer father, and a Bronzebeard mother, he grew up in what is now referred to as the Twilight Highlands, in the small village of Thundermar. Upon the death of the High King, Modimus Anvilmar, his clan was torn apart by unrest caused by the War of the Three Hammers. As he was too young to fight for a faction, and too torn by his lineage to choose one, he and his mother escaped to the safety of Ironforge. He spent his younger years not knowing his father, who perished during the civil war. His mother and he were seen as outcasts to other Bronzebeard dwarves, so they dropped their original clan name for an alias. Ever since, their lives were simple and low-key. They lived out their day-to-day as she educated her son, and he formed into a passionate, yet somewhat rebellious young adult. Sadly, she passed away before seeing the seeds of her labor bear fruit. Once Delkas had tasted good brew for the first time, his passion found direction. He apprenticed under the Barleybrew clan of brewers in Brewnall for nearly a century before growing restless and attempting life out on his own. Though his brews did not compare to that of his adoptive clan's, he toiled away, attempting to make a name for himself. Eventually, Delkas' brews started to become popular to a small crowd. He had no name for his brews, so he adopted one based of off his first successful original recipie, Iron Stout. From that day forward, he tossed his past aside, taking on the name Ironstout, and marketing his brews through that name. Eventually, Delkas met a Bronzebeard alchemist, only slightly younger than himself, who shared in his passion for brewing. Baerra Firestein worked with Delkas, reveling in her joy of chemistry to help perfect his brews. Over years of working together, the two fell in love and forged the Iron Band, thus establishing Clan Ironstout. They purchased a moderately sized Hearth in Ironforge, utilizing the large cellar as their brewery. Buying a Brewery The pair had three sons. The eldest perished valorously in battle. The middle son fought in the same war, returning not quite the same. Instead of taking up the family name, he became estranged. The youngest son, Alberich, took up the family business, despite having been conscripted into various wars throughout the ages. Retiring from his post in the military, Alberich developed a wanderlust, sending him all over Azeroth on wild adventures. In his travels, he learned of rare recipes, found the best ingredients, and learned how to brew from various intelligent cultures, taking a little information away from each journey and applying it to his technique. The small crowd that enjoyed the brewery's concoctions grew significantly with each new recipe, and eventually, Alberich was able to purchase a low-end brewery in Ironforge's Commons district. This brewery remains as the Clan's place of business to this day. Alberich eventually forged the Iron Band with Helja Stormpike, a lass he met on one of his adventures, and the two birthed a daughter, Bathildis Ironstout. Falling out of Favor Ironstout Brewery began to suffer when Alberich went missing for four years, leaving Delkas and Helja to try to keep up with orders with only a few hired hands. It wasn't until Delkas' granddaughter, Bathildis, stepped up to run the Brewery, that it began seeing a renaissance of sorts, once again emerging into the limelight. Resurgence Bathildis Ironstout had her hands full. Her mother, a warrior, and her Grandfather, entering into senility in his old age, were having a lot of trouble keeping the Brewery afloat. Bath intervened with one task or another over the course of a year until eventually, she was doing almost everything herself. Running deliveries, casking the beers, to eventually brewing them herself. She was an expert, having apprenticed nearly fifty years of her life; however, it was different under supervision, and fending for oneself. Brewfest Over a century after the founding of the Brewery, Clan Ironstout was finally invited to participate in the prestigious festival - Brewfest. With a few helpful volunteers, Bathildis Ironstout seldom left the tent, handing out beers, and leading patrons in drinking contests, ram-races, and more! It was at this festival that Clan Ironstout finally gained some significant renown among the peoples of the Alliance. As of right now, it is believed that Clan Ironstout will become a regular installment at Brewfest, and according to Bathildis, they are counting on it. Alliance Brewer's Guild In the year 32, Bathildis gathered together various Brewers, Distillers, and Tavern-owners throughout the Alliance, and formed an organization called the Alliance Brewer's Guild. Members of the Guild are allowed special perks at guild-run festivals, as well as exclusive rights to special meet-ups, training and share sessions, and the right to distribute other member's goods at their establishments. Ironforge Craft Fest Bathildis, on top of running the Alliance Brewer's Guild, also formed a council of volunteers focused on running a seasonal festival around the Great Forge of Ironforge. The festival, coined the Ironforge Craft Fest, was created to feature various local businesses from around Khaz Modan, and to invite tourism within the mountain in an effort to boost the local economy. During the festival itself, She partners up with fellow Councilor, Modarin Slatefist, and peddles Clan Ironstout beers from within the famous Cask 'n' Anvil tavern. Holdings Clan Ironstout's holdings in Ironforge consist of a Brewery in the Commons, only a few meters from the Mystic Ward; a small Hearth in the Mystic Ward, a large wagon called The Traveling Tankard, and a sizable, yet portable festival tent. Notes and references Category:Houses and Clans